User talk:Gimli
Archive 1 Thank you Thank you for welcoming me. I look forward to working on the wikia. Also, I made a page entitled 'Dunlending Wildmen', unaware that there was a page already about the subject called 'Dunlendings'. How do you move to or how do you delete a page? - User:Durza 1 January 2007 Hey Hey Gimli, thanks for the welcome, I probably won't be contributing here much, since I'm an administrator on the Gun Wiki, but i'm a big fan of LOTR. Well, anyway, thanks! Brain40 13:00, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Active? Hey, just wondering if you are still active here, Because it seams there are no Sysops active at all now. If you have left, then could you make someone else a sysop so rhat we can continue the wiki properly.-- 20:50, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Gimli, its good to see that your back, and thanks for making Razor77 a sysop. Also thanks for the barnstar and commments on the new community portal design!-- 16:30, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Welcome back! It's good to see you active on the wiki again. Razor77 20:28, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Template Here's a template that you could use on your user page.-- 12:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Cool! thankyou Aragorn son of Arathorn :) Gimli 12:39, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Ring It took a while to figure out but I got it working as best as I could now. - User:Dwarves Admin Thanks so much for making me an admin, I won't let you down!-- 11:09, 3 April 2007 (UTC) New Message alert What do you think of the new message alert? Razor77 16:44, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Contributions Hello, I noticed that you are the writer of most of the chapter articles. This is an impressive task. But, I've also noticed that they are not in standard form. There are few hyperlinks, it isn't in present tense, and "In the House of Tom Bombadil is the 7th chapter of The Fellowship of the Ring (novel)." is better than writing "was the 7th chapter of The Fellowship of the Ring (novel)." Please do this from now on. Fandom KingAragorn and I have started a discussion about fandom on the wiki and I would like to have your opinion on it. It's currently on my talk page Razor77 17:34, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi, thanks for the welcome, I probably won't be contributing too much here, since I'm always checkin out other wikis, but I am a fan LOTR. I found out about this wiki from Lists of wikia on wikia.com. Well thanks anyway! Clank 18:05, 23 July 2007 (UTC) EMERGENCY!! Block this user LOTRsuckscock , Look what the ba****d did special:contributions/ LOTRsuckscock!!!!!!!! The Evil O'malley 22:00, 3 September 2007 (UTC) New Tool I thought I would let you know of a new tool that the admins should check from time to time - -- 21:55, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Merge Vote A Merge has been suggested for this wiki and the Tolkien Gateway; the precise details have not yet been agreed upon. Therefore would you care to vote, if so would you mind registering your intention here.-- 09:59, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Hey. What did Bilbo mean in Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring movie by, "There hasn't been a dragon in these parts in a hundred years." When Frodo was mentioning the dragon made of fireworks. Darth Craetor 03:44, 25 May 2008 (UTC) How did you make the anmated maps? please tell me Where should i put my info. Ok so on my User page ive been making these list of info. about elves i dont realy want it there i just dont know where to put. do you have any Ideas.--Serrious 03:19, 26 May 2009 (UTC) nevermind i feel stupid now.--Serrious 03:25, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Help on cleaning up an article Dear Gimli, While I was observing the articles in the site, I found that the quality of the article Galadriel is very low. Fisrt of all, important sections, such as the "history" or "Biography" section, were missing but I added them. Apart from that, the whole article can be improved. Please, if you have time, improve this article. Thanks in advance, Odysseas-Spartan 10:22, 28 May 2009 (UTC) New Here Hello, Gimli. I'm Lady Galadriel, but you can call me Galadriel. I'm new to this wiki and new entirely to Lord Of The Rings, but from what I've read of "Fellowship Of The Ring" is very good. Is there anything important that I should now about this wiki and Lord Of The Rings? Love and peace, --LadyGaladriel 21:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) FA articles I am a longtime contributor to many different wikis and am always happy to find a new one. I also like to help jump start various pages that are important to a wiki but are frequently overlooked and neglected. One that I can see might need some improvement is that related to Featured Articles. It is always good to have a new article of good quality on the main page and I was wondering if you or any of the other administrators would be interested in giving me a hand with creating a process that will allow new articles to be chosen daily. I really don't want to sound arrogant and pompous or anything like that here, I am just interested in improving the quality of the wiki. Anyway, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 01:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) the wiki Hi my name is Joeman200 I edit a lot on My Lego Network wiki. I have made a wiki called lord of the rings wiki because when I searched for a LOTR wiki I did not find one. Do you mined if I put a link to this wiki on my wikis front page? please reply me by email. Joeman Backdrop image I would like to know how to place an image behind the main body. I am looking to upgrade the My Family (TV Show) Wiki main page. thanks -- Ryan0ry 17:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hebrew LOTR wiki Hey. My name is Shani, but you can call me Puchplimmirdeyslitin. I recently opened a Hebrew wikia for the The Lord of the Rings and i like to join your "wiki alliance" (what else should i call it?) so i could all ILLs to my articles. Sincerly, Puchplimmirdeyslithin (talk) 14:00, July 6, 2013 (UTC)